Overprotective
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Takes place during Defenders Of Berk episode: Live Let and Fly. After Stoick Interrogated Fishlegs he and Gobber have a talk about the recent events. (Bad Summary I know)


**Author's Note:**** This my very first attempt at writing a How To Train Your Dragon story. I am trying my best to get the personalities of all these characters down so if I get some wrong please bear with me as i'm still learning. Also, I haven't got Gobber's accent or how he speaks down so it's normal, sorry for that. Now as I watched the first two seasons of DreamWorks Dragons I've notice that there are some parts of certain episodes I would Like to see This first one in particular. It takes place after Stoick tries to interrogate Fishlegs into telling him who was flying with him. I always thought Stoick knew who exactly it was but needed proof first. Seeing as Gobber was there it was natural for me to think that there could have been a scene between these two after Fishlegs left. Some things may not be accurate but I did my best and please be honest with me on how I did. Please Enjoy. **

**Please Read Author's Note**

Stoick groaned as the pain in his head throbbed once more, his hand reaching up to nurse it the best he could. To have a block of ice right about now, but at the moment his hands seem to be filled. "Fishlegs, once again this is not an interrogation."

That still didn't settle the large teen as he still trembled, heart pounding and his palms sweating. Still he remembers the training his fellow riders went through and he was going to stick to it. "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them!"

"I don't think the lad is going to say anything else," Gobber said to the chief, which earned another irritated groan. They both knew this wasn't going anywhere, yet surprised that Fishlegs isn't cracking under pressure. What are those teens doing at the Dragon Academy?

That didn't settle the teen at all as he kept muttering the phrase Hiccup had taught him, even though it kept annoying the chief a lot. "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them!"

"Alright, Alright!" Stoick shouted, effectively silencing the teen as he gulped hard in fright. Both of Stoick's harden eyes glared at the teen, causing him to flinch a bit. "We're not getting anywhere with this…so I'm going to let you go."

That caused Fishlegs to mentally sigh in relief, his heart is beating slower as he thought he did it. Yet, as he was about to get up, he stopped when a thick finger pressed into his chest and realized Stoick wasn't finished.

"But I warn you Fishlegs…if I see you flying again or matter a fact…. anyone. ELSE!" the chief emphasized those last two words, almost like he knows who was out with him. Yet, he can't prove any of it and now wanted him to pass the message along. "There will be severe consequences…do you understand!?"

The teen immediately nodded his head in a rapid fashion, and then hastily bolted out of the room when his path was cleared. Both older men watched as the teen went through the doors, leaving them alone in the great hall. Once that happened Stoick let out an irritable grunt, fist clenched, and eyes narrowed. "I honestly thought he would confess."

"it seems like he's a lot tougher to crack now," Gobber commented next, watching his friend pace about the room to let out some steam. "I think we can thank Hiccup for that."

"Like I'm surprised at that," Stoick responded, not even looking at his friend. "That boy is giving me gray hair already…When will he ever learn?"

"Now Stoick how do you even know Hiccup was even out tonight?" Gobber walked closer to his friend, in all honestly puzzled as to how Hiccup could be involved. Well actually he shouldn't ask that question, it was only logical.

"Gobber, I know Hiccup and his friends are involved," Stoick gave the one-legged Viking determined look in his eyes. "When it comes to situations like this Hiccup is always the ringleader…only this time I can't bust him on it as our only way of getting evidence literally just walked out of here."

Gobber didn't respond at first, mainly since Stoick didn't wait for another remark. The Viking chief just headed for the massive doors, fully knowing nothing else could be gain tonight. Still Gobber followed his friend, as something is on his mind. "You know Stoick…you should have expected this."

"What?" Stoick turned to look at his friend, a surprised and disbelief expression gracing his face.

"You know when Hiccup is told to do one thing he tends to do the other…You know the lads love flying and it has become an intricate part of their everyday lives…there is bound to be some defiance from some, especially Hiccup."

"Gobber," Stoick sighed and adverted eye contact, his breathing leaving out some as his fists unclenched. "I put the ban in place for everyone's safety…when someone breaks it, it reflects badly on me."

That caused the one-legged Viking to raise an eye in confusion and surprise. He obviously wasn't buying what his friend was saying. "Keeping everyone safe…or trying to keep Hiccup safe."

That seemed to stop Stoick in his place, almost as if what was said struck a nerve, and the lack of a response only confirmed it more. Seeing this Gobber decided to keep trying to press the issue. "You do know if you keep putting restrictions on the boy he's just going to rebel more."

The chief only let out a despondent sign, head hanging and not even looking over at his friend. This is something he didn't need right now but knowing Gobber he wouldn't let this issue go unless he talked about it more. "I know…but it's all I can do, and I pray to the Gods that he would listen to me."

"like how all those times you never listened to him?"

Now that struck a chord within Stoick, the anger that was slowly diminishing now returned as he clenched his fist and puff out a heard breath. Turning Gobber's eyes rose as he saw a look that only he has ever been allowed to see…fear.

"Gobber…you aren't a parent…you have no idea what it's like to have a child taken away from you…especially when it's Alvin who did it." Gobber wasn't sure but he thought he could see a slight tremble in his friend's stance. Still he didn't comment and allowed him to continue. "For a brief time…there was nothing I could do…I had to just stand around worrying if my son…my only child is hurt…or worse…It's a feeling I don't wish on anyone and I don't want to feel it ever again."

A brief silence now overtook the room as Stoick now adverted eye contact. The fear he had displayed now gone as those walls went up. To everyone Stoick the Vast is a fearless warrior and chief. Many feared him and his incredible strength, but beyond that no one ever saw any other side of him. On his best friend had that privilege. Gobber also knew not to speak of it, it's something they both silently agreed upon, which he was going to do now.

"Stoick…I may not know fully what it feels like, " Gobber sighed heavily as he took a moment before speaking. He knew this might not go well with Stoick, but he had to voice his own opinion. "But the kid is family to me…so I know a bit of what it feels like. Still…he's growing up, you can't always be there to hold his hand. What happens when he becomes chief? You can't shield him from all the dangers and responsibilities that come from it."

Now it is Stoick's turn to be silent, going over what Gobber had said. It's true that one day he would have to stop fighting his son's battles for him and let him stand on his own two feet…well one foot in this case. Still he was young and still inexperienced…so his son needed his father's protection still. And the chief would stop at nothing to make sure he stays safe. The thought of when Hiccup becomes chief now came to mind, a time that won't happen for a long while.

"I had always pictured myself gone when he takes over," Stoick said in a low voice, one of which could still be heard.

"Don't think like that," Gobber tried to reassure his chief. "You're going to be around for a long time."

"If I am…then I'll do whatever I can to ensure Hiccup stays safe…He's all I have left, and I won't fail him like I did with Val."

"Hiccup isn't Val Stoick…your boy ended a war that no other chief or even your father or even you could do…Just please…think about all I've told ya," Gobber finished, finally saying his piece and waiting to see how his friend reacted.

As much as he didn't want to admit it Stoick knew his friend was right. Hiccup is different from any other Viking here on Berk. Despite being the runt of his generation, he managed to pull off impossible feats which didn't go unrecognized. The boy could hold his own…but that same worry claimed the chief as he wasn't sure when that streak would run out.

"Goodnight Gobber," Stoick finally said as he left the Great Hall, leaving his one-legged friend behind as he went off into the night towards his home.

A few minutes later he came into the house, right after checking on Thornado, who was asleep. Inside he found that the fire in the center of the room started to smolder. Deciding against rekindling the flame he then looked up at Hiccup's room, reminding him of his son's defiance against his flight ban. Being careful not to make a sound, a feat that proved challenging because of his size, Stoick made his way upstairs. Carefully opening the door and peering inside.

And just as he thought, his son is asleep in bed, Toothless as well on his stone slab. Part of Stoick wondered if his son was faking it or not as he wasn't sure when exactly he got back inside. Part of him wanted to wake his son up and bust him for being in the air. Yet, he refrained as he didn't have proof to link Hiccup to it. Being quiet he exited the room and headed downstairs, already feeling tired from this whole ordeal.

As he made his way to his chair, he started thinking about what Gobber said, is he really trying to protect everyone in the village with the ban…or is it just an excuse to keep his son safe? Even though he wanted to deny it he very well knew the answer. In the end despite being Chief his parental duties and fears would always win. He always feared for his son's safety whenever he was up in the air and not knowing what is going on with him is always a terror on him.

Still, Gobber is right in more way than one. He is being overprotective, but isn't that what a father does? Either way Hiccup is going to be a man, and he'll have to let the reigns go eventually…but for now he's going to do what he can to keep his son safe. For his own peace of mind. Sighing heavily, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. He'll let this act of defiance go…for now, but if he caught Hiccup or anyone else in the air like he told Fishlegs there will be severe consequences.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't come to fruition as the next night Hiccup would wake his father to warn him of an Outcast attack…but that part is something we all know of.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. I have so many more ideas for this fandom and I really want to try to do them, I only hope I get good feedback from this. I have another idea in the works actually an small what if for this same episode. Don't want to give away much but I hope to get it up soon. Please leave a review. **


End file.
